Genderbent
by Akira of the East
Summary: Soul Eater: Genderbent! Oneshot collection. A series of short stories about the daily lives of Fem!Soul, Male!Maka, and all the other characters in between  all genderbent, of course .


"SOUL!"

Soul looked up from where she currently lay on the couch, being entertained by her good old friend: TV. She sighed. "What, Maka…"

Said male marched into the living room, a bundle clenched in his firm grip. "Just what," Maka began, holding out the bundle so Soul could see. "is the meaning of THIS?"

The bundle was a pair of Maka's boxers.

A pink pair.

Soul snorted. "Nice undies ya got there."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Eh? Well then what did you want me to say?"

"_Explain to me_. How did _this_," Maka shook the boxers as he said this, "turn PINK?"

Soul stared. "What makes you think I know?"

"Weeell, considering you were the one who did the laundry last night, I think you would, you know, maybe, _probably _know _something _about this."

The silver haired girl narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"I'm saying, I want to know just how in the hell you did this to my underwear!" Maka pulled out a basket that had been hidden from Soul's view. "How did you manage to turn all of our clothes pink?" The basket was filled to the brim with articles of clothing, all of them, well, pink.

"MY CLOTHES!" Soul gasped, lunging for the basket. She pulled out all of her expensive clothing, shocked. She absolutely _hated _pink! How _dare_ someone do this to her cool clothes! "YOU ASS!" she screeched at the ash haired boy.

"WHY AM I AN ASS? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Geez, didn't this girl heard a word of what he had just said?

"Yeah, well then who did?"

"…are you freaking KIDDING ME? JUST WHAT HAVE I BEEN ASKING YOU?"

"….loser."

"…._princess._"

"Bookworm."

"loudmouth."

"no life."

"lazy."

" selfish bastard!"

" conceited little bitch!"

" YOU GAY LITTLE-!"

"STUCK-UP, SELF-CENTERED-!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU TWO!" came an angry voice from the hall."GEEZ, CAN'T A CAT GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?"

A tiny tom cat padded into the room. A very cranky, seething tom cat.

"Well, sorry Blair, but this pompous little _princess_ here is too much of an idiot to admit that she turned ALL OF OUR CLOTHING PINK!"

"Pompous? Really? Who even uses that word?" Soul snickered. Suddenly, she paused. "Hey, wait, who are you calling an idi-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" The cat vanished into a cloud of smoke, reappearing as a large, well toned man who currently stood half naked. With a wave of his hand, the basket took to the air and flew towards him. "Ah. Nice undies, Maka." He grinned as the boxers floated past his face.

"BLAIR!" Maka yelled, face red with anger and embarrassment at being laughed at twice.

"Doesn't that color suit him, Blair?" Soul remarked, smiling sarcastically.

"Shut up." Growled Maka, who's face was just about the color of the boxers.

"Awww, is Maka embawassed?"

"I am NOT embarrassed you-!" The two teens began to argue again as Blair stood there, the boxers in one hand as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard. A rarity for Blair. Now that he thought about it, one of his potions _was_ missing. Where had he left it earlier? He remembered putting it down somewhere, but _where_?

Suddenly, Blair gasped. "Eh…woops…" He grumbled, recalling now that he had hid the little vial inside of the washer for safe keeping. _Darn,_ he thought. _And that was such a good spot, too_. As he was about to tell the pair what happened, he realized their argument had escalated into screaming again, and decided he didn't want that to be turned against him. They wouldn't give him a chance to explain before kicking him out again, and then he'd have to sleep outside for the third time this week.

_I know!_ He thought. _I'll just go change their clothes back to normal and then tell them what happened! _Slowly, he picked up the basket of the pink laundry and crept back to Maka's room to get started. The two teens didn't notice him leaving.

They glowered at each other, catching their breaths. After all that's happened this week, tensions were very high in the city, and Soul and Maka were feeling it in the air. Sleep deprived, completely worn out, and anxious, anything seemed to set them off.

But right now, they were particularly pissed and beyond thinking. If they had stopped to think for a minute, they might have remembered that a magical cat lived with them. One who could fix this and who could've potentially begun the entire thing.

The two weren't even arguing about the clothes anymore. It seemed to be a battle of the best insults they could muster to throw at the other. And it wasn't going very well.

Angry tears pricked at Soul's eyes as she glared at Maka. Her thoughts were jumbled with all the insults she wanted to throw, but couldn't pick one to say. Everything was too much. There was too much bottled up inside of her.

So, instead she just screamed "I HATE YOU!" and lunged at the lanky boy, causing him to fall down hard to the carpeted floor, Soul landing on top of him. She lifted herself off of him to prepare a blow to deliver to Maka's face, but stopped short when their eyes met. Maka's eyes were wide and gleaming with shock and hurt. Soul's eyes were watery with her rage and widened once she realized just how close their faces were in proximity. For some reason though, she felt…frozen.

No words would come out of her mouth, no movement would come to her limbs. Finally, she was able to mumble a "Sorry" to Maka and sat up on his stomach. She was beginning move off of him, when he reached up and put his hand on her cheek. Soul's breathing hitched.

"No, I should be saying sorry…" Said Maka, a slight blush on his face. "I shouldn't have said some of the things I said."

"Me too," Said Soul, as that was all she could muster at this point. For a cool girl, she sure was uncool in these kinds of situations, and she knew it.

Especially if it involved _him._

However, the hand she slowly brought up to her face to cover Maka's said everything she couldn't, and Maka got the message.

Maka brought himself up so that their faces were close again. He could almost feel the red eyed girl's breath on his lips. Should he go for it? But this could potentially ruin their partnership, or even worse, their friendship! He had been waiting so long for this opportunity, but was he willing to take the plunge?

_Oh, screw it. _

"Maka…" Soul breathed, face beet red.

He brought her closer. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. Slowly, their face inched closer and closer, and-

"OI! SOUL, MAKA, BLAIR FIXED YOUR CLOTHES FOR YOU!" Blair yelled as he walked back into the living room, basket tucked beneath a very well toned arm. He opened his eyes to see a flustered Soul sitting on top of a red faced Maka, and raised an eyebrow in response. "We~ll, what's been going on here?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Soul basically flew off of the ash haired boy, and pressed herself against the furthest corner from him. "N-nothing!" she squeaked, face on fire. Maka shakily stood up, unsteady from what just happened. They were _that _close! Just a little more and they would have…. His face lit up at this thought, and he felt like his head would explode when he realized what Blair had just seen.

"Uh, uh B-Blair…" he stammered. "Wha- what did you come here for?"

"Hmm?" Blair asked, confused. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed when he remembered just what he had come to show them. Snapping his fingers, the basket floated over to the coffee table in the center of the room. "I fixed your clothes. I found the reverse potion for the one that did that to your clothes, so it was a snap." Oh boy, he couldn't wait to see what they would give him as a reward for this! Maybe a nice, big fish?

"….Your potion turned the clothes pink?" Maka asked, his expression unreadable.

"Yep!"

"So…why didn't you say anything earlier?" Maka and Soul yelled angrily. If he had, then their entire fight could've been avoided! And _that_ little incident too…

Although, neither one could really say they _completely _regretted it ever happening…

"Well, I didn't want you guys to get mad at me."

_Oh, too late_, the two thought at the same time. "Oh, Blaaaaair~" The two called, inching towards Blair. Blair gulped. "D-does this mean I'm not getting any fish for dinner…?"

After the magical cat had been shoved through the window and out onto the streets for possibly the rest of the month, Soul and Maka were unusually quiet. Part of it was because they were both just plain exhausted after all of that.

And the other part was because of _that_.

"Um, I guess I'll go to bed then…" Said Soul as Maka finished separating their cleaned clothes.

"Uh, yeah, goodnight, then." Maka tried not to stutter. Soul gathered her clothes and headed off to the hallway that led to their bedrooms, but stopped short.

"And, uh… I don't… hate you or anything, Maka." Soul stammered out, her face alight. She kept her back facing her meister so he couldn't see her face. "…I could never hate you." She added this last part as a whisper, but Maka heard it nonetheless.

Maka smiled. "Yeah, I know. Now go get some sleep, it's getting late."

Soul grinned and walked off to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, only to hear Maka yell out through the closed door "And I hope you studied for Stein's test tomorrow!"

Soul groaned, and dropped like a sack on her bed.


End file.
